Sleeping Swot and the Annoyed Prince
by madie080802
Summary: Severus walked into the Hospital wing and found a group of female Students crying around a bed. Minerva turned and said "Severus, thank Merlin you're here" Severus Snape arched and eyebrow and the girls moved. There as pale as a ghost Head Girl Hermione J. Granger laid in deep slumber. "Sleeping Swot and The Annoyed Prince" Rated M. By Madie080802
1. Pale and in a deep Slumber

**_Disclaimer. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Warner Brothers. I was also inspired by the French Version of the classic tale of Sleeping Beauty. I own this plot. Serena Du Rais belongs to Trickster32, Isabella Dove belongs to Noppoh and Meredith D. Mars is mine, other that it's all a figment of my imagination._**

 ** _All hail to Noppoh and Trickster32 for being friends, cheerleaders, and betas. Love you girls._**

 ** _A/N: I would like to thank Noppoh for writing Happy Nightmare, you see that's the story that got this Plot Bunny going. Go read it. You guys are going to love it._**

 ** _Warning. This story is rated, M 18+ Mature._**

 ** _Also, Trolls and Anonymous malicious (Guest) Reviews will be deleted with a camp song and a veritable fountain of kerosene. I love campfire barbeques._**

 ** _To the rest, Please Read and Review._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1. Pale and in a deep Slumber.**_

 _ **Fragment from Hermione's Diary, June 9, 1998.**_

I saw him fall, exhausted, exuding pain,

I saw him fall, overwhelm in a sense of dread,

I saw him fall, wrapped in memories and fog,

I saw him fall, like the sun on the horizon.

Once he was on the floor, I reach out and saw him call out to death,

Once he was on the floor, I too wanted to join him at his loss,

Once he was down I too, wanted to add myself to the joy in his sight as he saw death approaching.

As he fell, I too succumbed…

Once on the ground the two of us were equals,

Once, the two of us were fallen, fear, abandon, and misery, no longer mattered.

He fell, and so did I, both of us slumped into nothing, and in the void we were complete.

In the dust, the absence, the emptiness we found each other, and even though we both had nothing to give, we gave each other everything, in the space between standing and the ground we were joy, brave, lovers, and friends, as he fell, I fell too and nothing mattered more, for that instant we were good.

 _ **H.J.G.**_

-oo0oo-

 _ **2 May 1999 3 pm. Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Scotland.**_

Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape walked into the Hospital wing and the image that greeted him is anything but joyful. A group of girls, all from different houses, were around a bed.

To their right, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's somber gesture hinted dread over the identity of the occupant of the sickbed.

McGonagall's appearance stroke off pretenses and alerted the newcomer that something was at odds.

She was quite pale, her eyes are puffy, as she finally acknowledged him in a broken voice:

"Severus, Oh thank Merlin you're back."

"Thank you, Headmistress, what's going on?"

The group of girls shivered as a new wave of sniffs took place, and they all parted to uncover the young female slumbering. There, looking quite ghostly, laid Hermione J. Granger, the head girl, unmoving.

Severus started trembling as he got closer to her, immediately his occluded and detached expression went up, as he willed his body to stop reacting. He breathed quietly, trying to come to terms to what his eyes are relaying.

His senses told him that Miss Granger was not dead, but her breathing pattern at the moment is shallow.

All of the girls are hugging one another, and Severus arched an eyebrow. He thought to himself "How odd is this? The group is a mix of houses. Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and other unknowns, such as Isabella Dove from Ravenclaw, Serena Du Rais from Slytherin and Meredith D. Mars from Gryffindor. For crying out loud, even the Gray Lady was near."

Then he heard a squeaky wail and he turned around to find Winky crying buckets.

He knew he had to act, so he cleared his throat and said to them.

"All of the students must return to their dorms, I will inform the school of any changes in Miss Granger's condition, thank you for coming, now please evacuate the premises."

He then asked the house elf:

"Winky, please bring the nourishing potions for her, and I want you to take all of her belongings and place them on my spare magical trunk, I would like to see if she caught a magical disease or a curse and Minerva, pull yourself together, we are going to find out what happened, I promise."

Minerva was crying again, trying to accept Poppy's words of a diagnose.

Madame Pomfrey appeared next and sighed in relief.

Minerva nodded and took a hold of the Deputy Headmaster's hands.

"Severus it's so good to have you back… I thought that Harry was going to beat you, but, the international Port Keys are still difficult, and since Bulgaria distrusts Britain, poor Harry must be going delirious."

"Are you kidding me? Potter is traveling to meet her?" Asked Severus.

Minerva rolled her eyes at him and replied:

"Severus, you know they are inseparable since childhood, and now that Harry has received his degree as a Magical Investigator and Hit Wizard and he was recognized by the European Warlock association, he wants to launch a formal complaint about Hermione being attacked in prejudice… so I am quite grateful that you arrived… how did the case against Lucius Malfoy go?"

"He was kissed at 5 am, today."

Minerva shuddered and nodded.

It was then that Poppy approached him.

"This is her book bag, but I need to ask you a special favor?"

"Go on?"

"Read her diary."

"Her diary?..."

"Yes, the girls who just left were apprehensive about it, I've tried unlocking it, however, I'm unable… and somehow I feel that you are the only one who can help her… I need to know the source of her condition, if she came in contact with a rare magical creature, or if she traveled abroad and became infected with a magical disease, or if she was cursed, or perhaps, maybe she was suicidal. Please, Severus, the key might be in here."

"Very well Poppy."

Severus tucked the small journal in his pocket, and it was then that Harry Potter, in the company of Viktor Krum and Helena Wilhelmina Krum, appeared and Severus thought to himself.

"Great, here comes the Bulgarian Cavalry, Merlin! save me."

As Harry reached the bed in which Hermione slept, Severus recognized that facial expression. It was the same expression of anguish Potter held as he found him, struck down by Nagini.

 _Flashback_

 _The trio found him, Severus was mortally wounded, however, after Potter and Weasley had left the sight, the Granger girl returned and said to him: "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I can't let you die, I just can't." She then 'Accio-ed' from her beaded bag several items: the Essence of Dittany, Felix Felicis, and Phoenix Tears. She combined the Dittany and the Phoenix tears and then gave him a sip of the Felix Felicis and called out:_

" _Winky."_

" _Mistress called?"_

" _Yes Winky, please take Professor Snape to my parent's house and stay with him."_

" _Mistress will drink from the Felix Felicis now,"_

" _Yes Winky, I'm doing it as we speak."_

" _Make sure to give to Boy-Who-Lived."_

" _Of course Winky."_

" _Don't drink from what the Won-Won gives you, remember that."_

 _Severus began to shiver thanks to the combination of potions. Winky took him and Hermione popped elsewhere. No one knew what happened that day, except for Severus, Hermione, Harry, and Winky._

 _To this day, Severus was quite grateful for her quick thinking and so was Harry Potter._

 _End of Flashback._

Harry was dumbstruck as both Krum cousins stood back and waited. Viktor Krum, however, did voice out:

"Hermy-oh-knee, vhat did they do to you?"

The gorgeous Helena Krum held on to Harry and said:

"I told you, Harry, ve needed her out of this horrid place."

"Mina, she was too stubborn, she wanted to keep ties to the place that reminded her of her family. I appealed and begged to her common sense, to come with us, but she wouldn't listen, and now look? Look at my beautiful sister as pale as a corpse...What the fuck happened Snape? You're were supposed to protect her, how, how could you let this happen to her, to your savior?"

For once Severus had no reply and the silence only made Potter shiver, as tears of rage filled his green eyes, and a somber energy filled the hospital wing with dread.

The curse of the Sleeping Beauty had once more taken a victim, and her name was Hermione Jean Granger.

-oo0oo-

The Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, three steps forward and five steps back, oh the joy, of starting again from scratch.

Severus Snape had a tough time getting the combination of spells in order to unlock Miss Granger's diary, but difficult as it was, the magicks locking the item did not repel the Potions Master. After Fifty minutes, the diary opened and then, after a moment of reading the first lines on a random page, Severus started laughing. He scrubbed his face and read again to be sure he was not losing his mind.

 _Hermione Granger diary, excerpt_

 _Yes, the Elusive Snake is a shapeshifter. Who loves to bathe in the moonlight. Loves the smell of books. Has great powers which include seduction, I mean, deduction. Concentrate Granger!... uh, where was I?... the Elusive Snake Shifter looks like a very attractive male for the female, in particular, he finds challenging enough to take up the mating courtship. To the rest of wizardkind, he looks like a greasy overgrown bat of the dungeons..._

Severus was tired, it had been a long day, he needed to rest, and now Miss Granger had managed to bring a smile, even when she wasn't trying. She comforted him, a rare gift on its own.


	2. The Royal Scoop read all about it!

_**Disclaimer. Harry Potter is the property of JKR and Warner Brothers. I own just the Plot.**_

 _ **A/N Thank God for Family, books, and friends.**_

 _ **I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart Noppoh and Trickster32, you guys are the best pair of betas and inspiration in the world!**_

 _ **I would like to thank the readers for all the amazing support.**_

 _ **Warning: This Story is rated M 18+ Mature content and language.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The Royal Scoop read all about it!**

Hermione's Diary. 19 September 1998.

Happy Birthday to me!

My parents don't want to see me right now, they got the Obliviation enchantment lifted by ministry workers, who did it as a favor to Harry. I seriously don't blame them. I sent them a greeting card, and they returned the letter, saying that they need time to heal, since they had to remember that they had a life in England and a witch for a daughter and that I overstepped my place. They are thankful to be alive, but I did nothing to give them a choice, and because of that, their trust was lost.

I don't mind that they hate me, at least they are alive and can hate me. Maybe one day they will get the scope of what it was to be magical and have a choice and to be mundane without one until then, my gift is knowing that they were safe, even if my magical Britain was going to hell. So again, Happy Birthday to me!

 _End of Excerpt._

Severus never imagined the sacrifices Miss Granger made for the freedom of Magical Britain, and now, reading her diary, he understood that clearly nothing was what it seemed.

He took a drink of his firewhiskey and turned to scan a couple of pages until he found something worth questioning out loud.

"Society of Worshipers of the Outcast Towering Snape?" He blinked again and read: "Swots? What?"

Severus took a sobering potion and energy potion, he needed a clear mind, so the next step was to get a Pensieve and let go of unnecessary thoughts.

After reading through part of the journal he brought a piece of paper and a Dicta Quill. He had to talk to the girls crying beside her sickbed. Yes, he had the Diary, but he needed the entire picture of Hermione's Mental & Physical health in order to start making deductions and have a valid hypothesis.

Her words were like little thumbnails on a piece of paper, this was insane, perhaps he needed to breathe first and then again take a deep dive. Her parents were correct to be angry, but still, there was a difference between what was right and what was good. Hermione was without family and she needed her parents at this point. The next move would be to have the Grangers acquainted with the realities of war and get them to realize what sacrifices their daughter made to keep them alive.

Potter was to wed the heir to the Bulgarian Magical Throne, Helena Wilhelmina Krum, so Hermione had no real siblings besides Minerva and the girls crying around her bed that day. He needed to talk to Winky.

But the first on the list of crying S.W.O.T.S was Luna Lovegood, he thought to himself. "Oh goody, the epitome of congruent speech."

He had not slept at all, so he decided that breakfast would be a good idea and walked up to the Great Hall.

He had just taken a seat at the table and gotten his first cup of coffee when he heard a surprised intake of breath from Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Then he saw them, a delegation entering the Hall. The entourage got near Harry Potter and the Krum's and talked in hushed tones. After a minute or so into the rapid exchange of words, the lot made a gesture in acceptance, and the oddest thing happened.

The Krum's and the Muggles, plus the Ministry workers, were all looking at him like he was the Goose of the Golden Eggs.

One of them reached out and said:

"What an honor it is to finally meet you. Had Princess Krum not informed us of your presence, we would never have known. Your most illustrious Highness _Severus Vladimir(ovich) Britannicus Prince_."

Both Krums were bowing and Harry Potter was following his fiancé's example. He too inclined his head.

Minerva was pale and Severus just thought to himself "Oh perfect, the jig is up."

He was tired, stressed, and now under the microscope. He muttered: "Bloody Perfect!"

Minerva turned and smacked him upside the head and then a there was a sudden shift in his appearance, particularly, of his face. His eyes turned from onyx to golden green and his hair became a vivid shade of blue-black, while his facial expression lost at least two decades and his skin became a healthy shade of fair and rose, instead of sallow.

The visible gasps from everyone had Severus jumping from his chair like a scared feline.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

Harry sniggered and answered:

"You're glamour just suffered a glitch, Professor Snape."

Severus lowered his face, made a wandless move and the illusion returned. He just replied:

"Yes, Mr. Potter, my glamour just drops when I get to be near Magical Royalty, so stop that why don't you, Princess Helena."

"I cannot help it, ah, _cousin?_..."

"With all due respect your Highness, I'm a greasy bat of the dungeons, in no way related to a gorgeous creature of myth, such as yourself."

Severus was standing and Helena was close, about three feet away and exercising her allure as a magical member of exotic lineage. The glamour shimmered and disappeared from the Potions Master. The man behind the illusion was as tall as six feet, attired in midnight colored robes, of form-fitting design that made out the shape of a Grecian athlete.

A tired façade greeted the Hall. He had features that at a distance made him look related to Dark Fae. His facial expression was softer, in a very graceful combination of aristocratic features, his eyes of a vivid green and golden. Ebony eyebrows, dark full eyelashes, a hawk-like nose, lips of deep rose, angular chin and a gorgeous mane of raven hair reaching all the way to his hips. He had beautiful hands like those of a classical piano player, and the presence and power of a leader, in his rich baritone voice.

It was like Severus Snape was a caricature of what the Britannicus Prince was hiding in plain sight. Exactly like a dark pureblood Stallion under the guise of a Hauling Grey Mule.

Harry then proceeded to enlarge a plate with a reflective surface and put it in front of the Annoyed Prince in denial.

"Yes, keep repeating that to yourself, Professor."

Severus had one thing to add:

"Oh for Fucks sakes, Princess Wilhelmina, stop interfering with my Glamour!"

To which she replied like a toddler.

"Make me."

Helena Krum cleared her throat and the Great Hall became quiet, not even a _Rita Dung Beetle Skeeter, hitch a ride on the ministry of Magic's bowler hat, made a peep of a sound._

The Bulgarian Princess said in a clear and commanding tone of voice, while the rest of the hall became silent and experienced the influence of her magic and depth of the disclosure.

"Severus Vladimirovich Britannicus Prince was the name given to a child born of the Union Between Marguerite Windsor, a Squib Muggle English Princess, and my late Uncle and true Heir to the Magical Throne of Bulgaria, Vladimir Sebastian Krum. You see Harry, Headmistress, Severus Snape is of royal origin, Half-Blood Prince of the British Magical Throne, but his destiny from the start was that of great sorrow… Information recently disclosed tells us that Marguerite fell in love after my Uncle Vlad, as it was he, who saved her life a couple of times."

The Princess looked both to Severus and a gobsmacked Minerva McGonagall and resumed, smiling.

"There were attempts to both the houses of Windsor and Krum, and once my Uncle perished in the 3rd attempt, Marguerite went into a depression and she was put into a magical coma until the child was born…"

It was then that Minerva tried and failed to suppress her giggles and Luna, Susan, Astoria, Daphne, Millie, Pansy, Serena, Isabella, and Meredith squealed like rabid fans at a concert.

Severus just facepalmed and said: "Great, exactly what I need right now, Status and groupies, Merlin save me."

 _ **4 May 1999. Daily Prophet Excerpt. News Reporter: Rita Skeeter.**_

 _ **A Love Child of the Bulgarian Prince and Squib Princess, Severus Britannicus Prince!**_

 _What an amazing revelation we had Yesterday at the Great Hall of Hogwarts School for Wizardry, yes dear readers your most loyal news reporter received the inside scoop._

 _Now let me ask you this, would you believe that reality can outdo fiction?_

 _Well, let me tell you all about it._

 _Yesterday morning, I was contacted by one of my darling informants in Hogwarts to give me the inside story of the century!_

 _The news that had me gaping like a fish out of water, is that, ready? we, the English people, have a hold on a vestigial line of Magic, and yes I almost fell flat on my face when it pointed to no other than the Former Headmaster Severus Snape also known as the Slimy Git from the Dungeons._

 _Obviously, the first thing to cross my mind, and I'm sure many of you, at this moment is, Is this a joke?_

 _No, this was revealed by the Heir of the Bulgarian Throne, the most beautiful Princess Helena Wilhelmina Krum._

 _You see darling readers, the good foreign Princess is far more astute than the ugly, boring and quite plain, former love interest of Harry Potter, one Muggleborn Witch Hermione J. Granger… who, by the way, was quite absent on said morning._

 _Now then, the new and by far better suited Love Interest, Princess Krum, to our National War Hero Harry Potter, made quite the revelation._

 _About twelve months ago, we all cried when Harry left British soil, however, it's clear now that he wanted to experience life at its fullest._

 _Dear audience, after a year of silence from the Boy-Who-Lived, we must all thank our lucky stars that Harry the Hero of the Wizarding world, decided to venture out and become a bit more strict and partake on class and good taste in ladies, since he became distrustful of Love Potions here... and set his eyes elsewhere._

 _It was the European Royalty who got the Elusive National Hero and he, in turn, got engaged to the Dark Veela beauty, Princess Helena (Mina) Krum._

 _He is now on his way to join a powerful Heiress, and seriously? Why would Mr. Potter look back and recall anyone else (Hermione J. Granger and Ginevra M. Weasley), who he was linked to at one point? and to whom, I'm certain we all agree, as one body, that the Scion of Potter-Black had the good sense to kick out of his life._

 _My darling audience, you do know that I do not shy from my opinions, and when I write them it is all but in the name well-informed news, and to give you, my readers, a choice, so that by the end you can make your own minds on the subject, that's all._

 _Now having said that, you do understand, when I say: Out of the two former mentioned romantic mistakes of the Boy-Who-Lived, the dear Bulgarian Beauty and Princess is, by far, the only good thing that has graced the path of Harry Potter._

 _It was she, the Bulgarian Princess Helena Wilhelmina Krum, who sent an investigation committee and uncovered the very nature of that uneasy vibration or repelling charm, that was making her feel uneasy when she was near the Potions Master._

 _Not that I blame her of course, the disguise of a complete Outcast and a Misfit made many of us victims of an unending cringe through the years when we came to be close, or near the Hogwarts Potions Master._

 _It was she, the Illustrious Royal Krum, who told the story of the sad love affair, that gave to the world our exotic Half-Blood Prince, in question._

 _Yes, as it turns out, something close to four decades ago. A beautiful Squib Princess Marguerite Windsor was saved from certain death, not once but two times, by the ravishing Bulgarian Prince Vladimir Sebastian Krum._

 _Well, we the British Magical people who are of sound mind do not blame the Squib Princess, nor judge her behavior, if she by the end decided to jump the magical bones of the exotic hottie and Bulgarian Prince and right Heir of the Magical Throne of his native land._

 _Above all, and most importantly! That in said process, a demigod in the flesh such as Severus Vladimirovich Britannicus Prince was conceived._

 _The gist, of course, was that the poor Prince and Princess were never meant to be, since the Heir was killed on a third attempt, on their lives, which forced the Princess to go into a difficult labor._

 _The annoyed Prince came into this world on January 9, 1960._

 _The Muggle English Queen and the Royals from Bulgaria decided to hide the origin of Severus V. Britannicus Prince, and so they disguised him with a glamour that made him look like a mix of beat up and starved House Elf and Vampire thus the appearance of Severus Snape the teen and later, Potions Master, Spy, and War Hero, and now Deputy Headmaster._

 _Knock me with a Feather why don't you, we have a bonafide Prince! and now dear readers, here are the pictures of before and after the Goblin Glamour fades, since Bulgarian Royals cannot hide their Blood Connection, and so we were left with the set of stunning images._

" _He is a DreamBoat!" Declared, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. And for once, I agree one hundred percent!._

 _Please give us your opinion on our fine Secret Prince._

 _ **Until next time, my lovely audience,**_

 _ **Rita S.**_

 _News Reporter of the Daily Prophet._


	3. Unexpected SWOTS

**Disclaimer. Warner Brothers and JKR have the rights to Harry Potter. I daydream, write and plot and I own this idea.**

 **A/N. You guys know at this point I gave thanks to my Betas, Noppoh and Trickster32, well thanks again girls, you are my heroines.**

 **Sorry about the delay to all the followers, crazy life and let me give a shout out to all the single moms of Autistic and Asperger children, who still find the time and love to write about Harry Potter.**

 _ **To the flamers and a.k.a anonymous reviewers who love to torch stories, you have my pity and my delete button.**_

 **To the rest of amazing readers and followers all my love.**

 **Warning. Rated M 18+ Mature language and sexual material.**

 **Trolls and Malicious Anonymous Guest Reviews, will be deleted with out delay.**

 **Please Read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Unexpected SWOTS.**

Next morning the tables in the Great Hall were in a frenzy reading the newspaper, but magical cores flared up with accidental magic as Harry, Mina, and Minerva tore each their magical newspaper.

"I'm going to kill Rita," said Harry.

"Take a number," added Severus as he read the morning paper.

"She had the gall to call Hermione boring, ugly and quite plain?" asked Minerva.

"Vhat is vorst is that she said that she used Love Potions on Harry," said Princess Krum. "She flushed the potions out of Harry, she saved him!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and added in a low tone of voice: "It seems Mr. Potter that we have a common enemy?"

"Indeed we have your Highness."

"Mr. Potter, may I have a moment of your time? I would like to clear a couple of things."

"Very well, excuse me Headmistress, Princess Krum, Viktor."

Once the two were in Severus Snape study, the Deputy Headmaster dropped his Glamour.

"I got used to this creepy look, nobody asked and I never told anyone about this appearance, including your mother… and Hermione J. Granger had to go and save my life, didn't she?"

"Yes, she saved your life and mine."

"What if I told you I died?"

"What?"

"I was dead for about three minutes before she turned back and patched me up and had the nursemaid from hell take care of me."

"Who was that?"

"The house elf that was wailing yesterday next to Hermione's bed."

"Oh, that house elf!"

"Yes that one, the thing is that I was legally dead for 3 minutes and Britain, Magical or Muggle has no claim over me."

"The same thing happened to me. Voldemort threw the killing curse and I was out for a minute."

"What about the Horcrux?"

"The Horcrux was dealt with on that day when the Basilisk bit me… so I was dead, but because I drank the Felix Felicis potion and Phoenix tears, I could not be completely killed… I was slightly dead, plus the Hallows, it all combined, I don't understand it but I'm still here. Dementors don't affect me and I'm the Boy who fucking lived!... but Hermione was responsible for my survival, and now she's in that bed, I want to destroy someone."

"You were in love with her?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and answered:

"I didn't know what love was for a long time… but I knew, I couldn't stay away from her, she loved me, genuinely loved me, and I wanted to make her happy, then it got fucked up… the Weasley's began dozing me with love potions and later, she was put under potions too… I was a coward. I fled England after she flushed the potions out of my system, that bitch Skeeter was right, I left England and left Hermione, my only friend because she told me to find happiness… I was in turmoil, and I must apologize to you Professor, for being fast to judge you yesterday, to blame you for this unusual turn… I'm sorry Professor Snape, I was out of line, I'm not very good with emotions."

"I believe you, and now, who ever struck Hermione down knew that it would be a serious blow to both of us… The question is who? How? And when did she start declining?... She hasn't been out of Hogwarts, so it happened here. It's probably best to isolate her and follow her progress… oh, and it's okay, unlike your parents, you are quite mature for your age, no thanks to the role you played in this war… You are not the Boy who lived, you are just a man who did the right thing and after, you just behaved like any other human does, and you fucked up by leaving her behind, but, you respected her choices. What happened to Hermione after, was malicious and she was a victim."

Severus blinked tiredly. Harry noticed and commented:

"You haven't rested, have you?"

"No, this is 72 hours of no sleep."

"Rest, I'll take care of the Royals Windsor and Krum, and the Press. I'm going to squash a bug. Go rest Professor and heal Hermione."

"I'll be damned, when did you turn into a man?"

"After experiencing death in the flesh, it took a while for me to grasp it, I was just in denial...good luck Potions Master Snape."

"I think this is one of the signs of the Apocalypse, I'm actually thanking a Potter?"

"Yeah, the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine," replied Harry.

Both nodded and continued their separate ways.

-oo0oo-

 _ **6 May 1999. Deputy Headmaster's chamber. 11 am.**_

Severus scrubbed his face in disbelief, he had Hermione's diary and he exclaimed:

"They are insane!"

A second figure entered the room and asked.

"Who is insane?"

"The Swots, or this social gathering of teens, that was crying in circle around Granger's bed… Oh God Minerva, they are out of their collective minds… I mean, they make Bellatrix, Rita, and Dolores Umbridge, look tamed and controlled, and I'm a former Death Eater Spy, I know about lunacy. These girls are insane!"

"What? Why? I mean, do they want to rule the world?"

"What? No! But they are obsessed, and the scenarios that they put together, Merlin!... Is there such a thing as Male Pregnancy?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, according to Serena Du Rais, I'm just ripe to get sexually assaulted and impregnated by, get this? a Demon Lord!... Oh, and Isabelle Dove thinks I will talk about cauldrons while I undress her and have my lecherous way with her. And Meredith D. Mars wants me to tie her to her bed!"

Minerva got closer and took the journal. After a couple of lines, her face contorted and she laughed like a hyena on a hunting chase.

"They were just having a friendly competition about erotica Severus."

"Really? And what about the pictures?"

"Oh, my goodness! and these pictures were taken before the glamour was uncovered too?… I'll talk to them."

"Yes of course, please do, I have to figure out the curse. I can only find reference to two medieval tales, which include objects, like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty… The effect would be something like what happened to Miss Katie Bell and that necklace, but this curse is slightly different… Look at me babbling?... Those girls-"

"Relax, I'll take it from here Severus."

-oo0oo-

Later at Minerva's personal study, she read the rules to enter the S.W.O.T.S. _Society of the Worshippers of the Outcast Towering Snape._

She moved to her Pensieve with a Polaroid, took pictures from Memories, and got some notes out from her drawers. She then called out:

"Winky?"

"Headmistress Minnie called?"

"Where are the SWOTS right now?"

Winky bit her lip and turned a shade of deep rose, but nodded and said, "They are at the Hospital Wing Headmistress."

"Take me to them, and don't make a sound on appearance, remember we must not disturb the patients."

As Minerva entered, Poppy nodded, and the two advanced in silent footsteps. The circle around Hermione was busy. Luna was brushing Hermione's hair, Susan had just finished moisturizing her hands, and the rest had selected Isabella Dove to sit next to her.

Isabella was a shy Ravenclaw, that was as beautiful as Luna. The two seemed related by their looks, distantly, yet Luna was a sprite, and Isabella was often teased and called out as Goldilocks. Dove was unaware of how pretty she was, she was, as the other swots, driven to succeed. Dove retrieved from her purse a piece of parchment, and she added in a gentle, but firm voice.

"Hermione, Madame Pomfrey said that we could read to you, and I know you favoured my story, so I corrected it. Please wake up so you can tell me again, why is it so bad to daydream about the Prince?..."

"Come on Dove, read on or I'm going to start crying, and trust me is not a nice sight," said Millicent Bulstrode.

"Please?" asked Luna.

"Okay, here it goes: _**Caressing the Cauldron**_."

 _I caught Snape gently caressing the cauldron he had set up for a demonstration. He's so gentle, even though he hides it beneath his sarcastic wit._

 _I wonder how those fingers would feel if they caressed up my legs, all the way up? Would he murmur dirty words? I can easily imagine it: us two lying on his bed, still fully clothed, the bedsheets Slytherin green, his long fingers skimming over my skin, over my knee, along with the inside of my thigh. That rich, dark voice of his would be whispering in my ear, telling me he wants me, telling me how sexy I am and what he's planning to do to me._

 _His hand would skim the edges of my knickers under my skirt, teasing me with their presence, staying just shy from where I want them. He would move his mouth to kiss my neck, making me sigh and moan. I would bury a hand in his long, black, silken hair to encourage him, and at the same time tilt my head to give him better access. His hum of approval will send even more heath through my body, fuelling my desire for him._

" _Undo the buttons of your shirt," he would softly command, and I would obey. Who wouldn't? His mouth would follow my hands, kissing the skin I expose. For a moment, his tongue would dip in my belly-button, before he'd skim back up to my breasts, nipping my skin and leaving marks, claiming me as his._

 _His fingers would dip into my knickers at the same moment he sucks my nipple into his mouth through my lace bra. It would cause me to arch my back and cry out in pleasure. He would take advantage of the moment to divest me of my bra and loose shirt, fully exposing my breasts to him. For a moment he would play with them, make my nipples harden, pinch them until I'm writhing underneath him, nearly begging him for more._

 _His hand would once more disappear in my knickers to gently caress my clit, making me moan and sigh his name. Hungrily, he would kiss me, swallowing the sounds I make, the sounds he's eliciting from me. A finger would disappear inside me, curling and stroking, while his thumb remains on my clit._

 _He would be such a good lover. With careful, skillful strokes he would draw out my pleasure until I reach that sweet, sweet release, crying out his name in rapture. His strokes would continue until I'm completely spent. Then, with a smile, he would offer his fingers for me to lick clean, so he can once more recommence his pleasurable assault on my body._

 _Sweet Merlin, I would love to be that cauldron._

Poppy and Minerva were blushing like ripe tomatoes. It was then that the Headmistress decided to intervene, Poppy stopped her and pointed to Hermione. The patient was blushing and the elders noticed the reaction to treatment, both the nutrient potions and beauty potions took effect since she seemed more rested and healthier.

Minerva nodded to Poppy's quiet suggestions and the group, the girls in question, turned around and were rooted at the spot.

Minerva added:

"Madame Pomfrey and I, want in."


	4. You can't always get what you want

_**Disclaimer. Harry Potter is the property of JKR and Warner Brother's. I don't own the song "You can't always get what you want." or have any relation to the Rolling Stones. I own this plot.**_

 _ **A/N: I would like to thank my mom for being so patient with my writing moods. My son for hugging me when the Muse is on strike and my laptop computer was missing a charger.**_

 _ **A great big thanks to my wonderful beta team. Noppoh and Trickster32. Girls thank you so much for questioning every single line that I share with you.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M and 18+ Mature language and themes plus a lot of swearing, if not your thing? don't read.**_

 _ **Also, Anonymous Malicious Reviews will be deleted with joy.**_

 _ **To the rest, please read and review. Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4. You can't always get what you want.**_

For most of his life, Severus Snape felt as though the Hogwarts castle was a prison. No, it was not Azkaban, but he felt trapped within the walls of the Scottish magical building.

War changed everything, and now that his status as part of foreign Royalty was exposed, the castle proved to be not a prison, but a Sanctuary.

Thank Merlin for Hogwarts and the house elves who provided a filter for the hordes of letters and gifts from admirers all over the globe. After, when he had a mountain of safe mail to reply to, the prince came to a realization: he hated popularity more than anonymity.

In his moment of clarity, he smiled. The irony of it all! Young Severus would have given his right arm to get a look of acceptance from his childhood friend Lily, and now he had the undivided attention of witches all over the world. Like the Rolling Stones said: " _You can't always get what you want._ "

It was a good thing that he had other, more pressing affairs to tend to. Currently, he encountered a new mystery. A mystery that required him to speak to a dead man.

He took some Floo powder and threw it into the flames. As the color of the fire changed to green, he adjusted his dragon hide gloves and reached for one of the books on his desk. He then added:

"Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were surprised, however, they greeted him with respect.

"Your Highness, welcome," said Narcissa.

"Hell, I guess it's pointless to wear this glamour."

Narcissa blushed while Draco arched an eyebrow.

"What brings you to our home, Professor?" said Draco.

"A mystery actually. Narcissa, Draco, do either of you recognize this book?" On the cover of the book, the title: ' _ **Tales of Mother Goose'**_ by Charles Perrault was written in gold lettering.

Severus did wandless magic and the cover of the modern, English book changed to the original edition: ' _ **Les Contes de ma Mère l'Oye'.**_

Narcissa replied: "No, I have never seen that book."

Draco, instead, tried picking up the book with his bare hands, but Severus stopped him.

Draco replied: "Yes, yes, I've seen this book before, it was at my father's desk before the Aurors took him away… To be honest, I didn't pay that much attention to it that day. Only after, when he was gone, did I realize the book was missing. Why?"

"I'll answer that in a bit, however, I need to speak to Lucius' portrait, may I?" Severus inquired.

"Yes, it's in his study," replied Narcissa.

"Good."

-oo0oo-

 **Sydney, Australia. 12th of May 1999.**

 **Wilkins Dental.**

Wendell and Monica Wilkins were about to close the practice for the day when a knock on the door alerted them of one more patient.

Monica watched a young man with a raven mop of hair, green jade eyes, dressed in denim and wearing a slogan on a black shirt. "The Hungarian Horntail Dragon Rocks! and Harry Potter still Sucks!" The man greeted her.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, I just couldn't wait another day."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

"What's this about?" Wendell asked, as he too read the slogan.

"I need to talk to you both."

"Is this about England and the wizarding world? We already told Hermione that we needed time to heal, she was cruel..."

The young man sighed and interrupted her speech: "This is not about you, this is about Hermione, and before you say another thing, I think you need to know that she was cursed… I have with me a Pensieve and you should take a closer look at what she did in order to save my life and Wizarding England. You need to understand the high, personal price she paid. By the way, sorry for the delayed introduction, hi, I'm Harry Potter."

He brought up his wand, locked the door, summoned his Pensieve, and tapped one of the runes. Harry's memories of the wizarding war, his persecution, and the outcome projected like a film against the wall for the next two hours.

By the end, Wendell had to run to the loo to throw up. Monica was silently shedding tears. Harry brought forth a flask of fire whiskey and three glasses. He poured and handed a glass to his hostess. Monica drank and gained some color to her complexion.

A bit later, Monica asked:

"What happened to her?"

"She was cursed… According to Severus Snape, she received a book as a birthday present. The item was mailed to her at the beginning of October of 1998. She kept the book close to her because she thought you had sent it Mrs. Granger. The fairy tale's book had a small dedication to Helen Jean Puckle. 'From Luc.' I remember Hermione mentioned your maiden name, that it was Helen Puckle before becoming Helen Granger."

"What book?"

' _Les Contes de ma Mère l'Oye'_ Harry answered in fluent French.

Helen raised an eyebrow, becoming apprehensive, and asked: "What did Hermione do in order to save you from a hexed broom, in her first year in Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled and answered: "She actually told you? Okay, she set the robes of Professor Severus Snape on fire."

"You truly are who you claim to be? According to Hermione you hated studying, how then? How can you speak French?"

"Well, I was adopted by the Royal Family in Bulgaria… and uh, I kind of fell for the heir to the throne, Princess Mina Krum. Since I was to be her Prince, I was abducted by a bunch of Goblins. Those bastards threw me into a Time Chamber and I was put through Bulgarian boot camp, I mean their School... I was tutored in eight different languages, etiquette, and then weapons, military strategy, political and human rights, and finally I was certified by Durmstrang and the International Warlock Association to be a security Specialist… When I came out of the chamber, only a month had passed… but inside it felt like eight years… Plus, I gained experience and I could get rid of the glasses… For that period of time, I wasn't being chased, almost killed, hated or loved by hordes of fans. I wasn't underfed or distracted by hormones. As it turns, I love books. So yeah, that's what happened to me… but you just confirmed your claim as the mother to Hermione… Now, Mrs. Granger, let me ask you, how do you know Lucius Malfoy?"

"My family had a cottage in Wiltshire, and in the summer of 1963, I met him in the local Library in Trowbridge… He was a brat, but we made each other laugh. My favorite book was Grimm's' Fairy Tales, in particular, 'the Briar Rose'. He argued that there was an older book that told the same tale, Charles Perrault's Sleeping Beauty… His father found him talking with a non-magical girl and I did not see him again until the month of August of 1992 in the Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Mr. Weasley was arguing with him… I thought he didn't recognize me, and I granted him the same courtesy."

"As it turns, Mrs. Granger, you were not so forgettable, and that albino Snake made one last move before being arrested for his role in the wizarding war. Mr. Malfoy had this book delivered to your daughter, and like a slow magical narcotic, it enchanted her. Just like Sleeping beauty, your favorite fairy tale, she is now in a magical coma."

"I will kill him-" said Monica Wilkins.

Harry nodded and said in a defeated tone of voice:

"That's going to be difficult as the man is already dead."

Monica lost her strong façade and wept as she was embraced by Wendell and whispered in between sobs: "My baby, my beautiful baby."

Harry quietly sighed as he prayed in silence for strength, while two parents cried at the reality of an ill child.


	5. Bedside Conversations

**Disclaimer. Harry Potter is the property of JKR and Warner Brothers. Disney's Sleeping beauty is also not mine. I just own this plot. Serena Du Rais belongs to Trickster32. Isabella Dove to Noppoh and Meredith D. Mars is mine.**

 **A/N I would like to thank Noppoh for writing a Happy Nightmare because I know, I was so frustrated with the ending that I started teasing her. She being the amazing friend she is told me, why don't you write an alternative. So here we are. HUGS N, Love you girl, thanks for all your support and for being a methodical beta.**

 **Then a bit later I found this other Amazing Chick Trickster32, who had the audacity of questioning all my motivations for Severus Snape on another fic, that I co-wrote with Noppoh. Well, she drilled me, and I knew I found a wonderful Kindred Spirit. I told her about this idea, and we started having fun trying to come up with ways on how to tease Severus Snape. We became the real SWOTS. Love you as well Trickster32, you are the best. She is a great Beta too.**

 _ **Thanks for my lovely support team at home. God, My Mom, and my son.**_

 _ **I would also like to thank the writer DerLaCroix for writing "Cold Blod." One of my favorite readings. His concept of Draculea, blew my mind. Thanks Mr. DerLaCroix for your wonderful story.**_

 **Oh, before I forget. _Anonymous (Guest) Reviews a.k.a Trolls_ will be deleted with absolute glee. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN KINDLY TAKE YOUR BUSINESS ELSEWHERE. You have been advised.**

 **Warning: This fic is rated M 18+ readers only. A lot of swearing and mature situations.**

 _ **Please read and review!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5. Bedside Conversations.**_

 **15 of May of 1999.**

 _ **Madame Pomfrey's Wizarding Monitoring System.**_

Poppy had been going through Miss Granger's progress ever since her entry into her Hospital Wing. She had been having a bittersweet time.

The SWOTS were a real treat. She had never been more proud of the students at Hogwarts, as she was of them. Thanks to the WMS, she was able to control the visits and contraband to her patients. Now, the Monitoring Charmed Mirror relayed the snippets of the visits Hermione's station had received throughout the day.

 **7:30 am. Severus Snape.**

"I don't know if you can listen to me Miss Granger, but your parents are coming to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter is escorting them, I, I just wanted to let you know."

 **8:00 am. Winky.**

"...now we clean up the messy potions. Give you a nice sponge bath, oh, now you are not getting shy, are you? Yes, now braiding the curly hair. Got the Sleek Easy hair remedy. Oh, that's a good girl, maybe you like being asleep? Because you look healthy and pretty and you smell like citrus flowers and strawberries… the potions master likes you, he made such good beauty products, lucky girl."

 **9: 30 am. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.**

"Mother, please stop crying."

"But she is so pale, I knew she was brave, never this frail and beautiful.

"Anyway, Granger I'm sorry for my father being a spiteful bastard and for me following his example."

"Merlin! she is listening to us, she is weeping, Madam Pomfrey come quickly!"

 **11 am. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.**

"Hermione, there here, now you have to wake up, please wake up," Harry whispered.

"Come along Mr. Potter, let the Granger's have a moment." said, Minerva.

"Yes." Complied Harry.

"I'll go with you." Volunteered Severus.

"Professor Snape, can I have a word with you later?" Helen Granger asked him.

"Of course Doctor Granger."

 _After two hours of personal time between the Granger's and their daughter, Richard went to the Great Hall for a meal, escorted by Minerva McGonagall, and Helen stayed with Hermione. It was then that Severus came back holding her personal journal._

"Ah, Professor Snape, thank you for returning."

"I'm here just to give you this, it's her diary."

"You must have read it, have you not?"

"I did, yes, I was able to tell the date in which she received the aforementioned fairy tales book."

"Did she write in this journal that she fell in love with you?"

"What?"

"Professor Snape, there is no one who can be as blatant at displaying affection like Hermione... Did you know or not, that my daughter is in love with you?"

"No, I did not. Neither did I ever encouraged her, to me, she is a student."

"She is already an adult and no thanks to this stupid Wizarding War? I'm sure she is a woman... "

"That may be true, but… but, I'm not the chosen one."

"What?"

"I admit, I am grateful for your daughter's actions towards saving my life…" His dark figure imposing over the soft colored walls of the Hospital Wing.

"She is a brilliant student, but time and time again, brilliant women tend to go with others and disregard me, because like what Rita Skeeter wrote not so long ago, I'm a mix of half-breed between a starved house elf and a vampire…" Severus smiled in a moment contemplation and shared.

"...for all purposes, I'm a creep, and I'm fine with that."

"My daughter is special too, and one other thing... age is not an issue. Richard is twenty years my senior and so was my father, and my grandfather… You're running out of excuses Deputy Headmaster Snape, the women in my family have one treasure, and it is how we love because when we love and mate, we give it all… I too thought that the Potter boy was going to be the one. I dread at the mere idea that those conniving Weasley's messed with their chances, but Hermione chose you… The sooner you accept this fact the sooner you save her."

"How do you know this?" asked Severus.

"It's the nature of the curse. Do you recall how Sleeping beauty woke up?" inquired Helen Granger.

"You can't be serious! A kiss?" retorted Severus.

"That's the Disney version...go back to _**Les Contes de ma Mere L'Oye**_ " Helen observed and laughed, while adding: "You should turn around and see her, you both are now sporting a healthy blush."

 **5:00 pm. Swots meeting.**

"Did you imagine Muggles looking like that?" asked Pansy.

"No Pansy, I did not imagine, because if I did? I would have sent the wizarding world to Hell." Said Susan.

"I mean, this beautiful woman with golden curly, hair, pouty lips, beautiful grey-blue eyes and with the shape of a ballerina stepped in today and said to Filch with dignity: "I'm Helen Granger," said Luna.

"Merlin saves us, you can keep the mother, I want the Father! I mean, Mr. Granger, over six feet tall, athletic, dark-skinned, and with those ravishing cinnamon eyes. When he smiled, I suddenly forget how to breathe," confided Millie.

"Who would have guessed it? Hermione, even though you looked like nervous, fuzzy ball of hair for most of your Hogwarts life, I understand now that you are going to mature more beautifully," said Daphne. Astoria just added: "Uh-huh."

"Enough musings," said Luna. "We have another story, this time it's by our good friend Serena du Rais, come now Ms. Du Rais, it is time for the Sleeping Swot to hear your entry."

"Okay, let's do this. You have to wake up, Hermione, and tell me if you like it. Okay?"

 _ **The Dark Angel's domain.**_

 _It was supposed to be another morning._

 _Every day from five am to seven am, I run from my rooms at Hogwarts and glide away on my broom in the company of shadows, with one location in mind: "The Clearing" in the Forbidden Forest._

 _Once there, my armor comes into place and my wings are set free. I have to train, train in order to earn my place in the army._

 _My natural form makes it easy for me to get into the battle mode. Accompanied solely by the echo of my breathing, not missing a bit of my life as an anonymous Hogwarts Student._

 _I know my peers and teachers always wondered about my defensive attitude, but, my secrets are too many._

 _Plus, everyone at the fortress has secrets to hide. One more or one less on my part will not be of great consequence._

 _Before I can see his shape, I detect his scent._

 _I blink, taking the time to savor it. He is addictive, more so than wine and sex, his magic is like a magnet to the Fae and Demons. My instinct is curious, what kind of creature is he?_

 _My inner dragon shrieks, I want to taste his blood, his seed, his pleasure._

 _Fuck, there is a reason I choose this remote location, and this male found it._

 _Double fuck, he is sweating, not bleeding, just heavy breathing. He broke the magical wards I placed on the area._

 _My family line is known as the Dragon Shifters or_ Draculea _. We females mate with compatible males, but it's not easy to mate in our true form. We had to adapt and evolution provided us with a chance, we can shift to emulate human_ magicals _._

 _He is drinking from the pond in the clearing and just realized he is not alone. His cotton attire is soaked in sweat._

 _To most females, he would be fragrant, but to me, he is enticing._

 _He stands and studies the clearing and its private nature. He relaxes when he assumes that the major predator presence must be hibernating._

 _I smile as he takes off his clothes, does a S_ courgify _on them and on himself, and enters the water._

 _A short period of time later he emerges again. He looks up and notices me._

 _For millennia, my kind has filled the stories of demons and gargoyles._

 _I open my wings and glide in silence, then I touch the ground._

 _I'm quite beautiful in my true form. My body is a humanoid female dragon. My skin is deep sapphire black. My armor is made of onyx. I'm nubile in my shape but quite frightening._

 _He is pale, his body is just like a Grecian athlete. He is tall and has many scars. I know his face. He is Potions Master Severus Snape. He is powerful, dark, and fertile._

 _"You were not supposed to cross the barriers, though I do not find it unpleasant for you to be here… this is my territory."_

 _"This is no one's place."_

 _"This is my ground, it is laden with concealment magic and you broke into it… You will pay for your trespass."_

 _Severus drew a side smirk and replied with dark confidence. "I'm no stranger to dark consequences."_

 _My armor consists of a battle dress and half mask, arrows, and a quiver. I raise my chin and shift into my human shape._

 _For just a second, he seems to have recognized my stance and shape, however, before he can utter a word, I add:_

 _"You are used to unforgivable magic, but delight can also be used as means to bring justice."_

 _His mouth dropped in disbelief at my last sentence._

 _A moment later the Potions Master smiled again. He thought to himself. "Clearly she is a child, otherwise? what a blatant seduction. I wonder if she is a student? Probably a Hufflepuff? Sweet attempt though."_

 _I cannot read his mind but I can tell that he is confident I will fail._

 _I don't want to show all of my cards, so to speak. When he then takes a step towards me, he trips a hidden wire._

 _Severus feels the sting of a dart on his neck. He pulls it out and realizes it is a dragon claw, with poison. He tastes the tip and denies, no, not poison, a drug._

 _He growls in a question: "Hallucinogen?"_

 _I smile and he blinks, his sight getting a bit pastier. I reply. "It's a beautiful thing, isn't it? I mean, you know that I'm a Dracul, I have poison and fire, plus the means to dominate you by force… No, the dart is not just a stupefacient, it is a compulsion and sedative mix designed to put down nosy centaurs… But you are not a centaur, nor a Werewolf, now are you?... You are a runner, prey that has willfully step into my Clearing."_

 _"You..." He starts to immediately feel lighter._

 _"Say it. Bitch, cunt, half-breed, freak, monster… you are in all instances correct."_

 _"I'm poison, girl."_

 _"Oh, but I know that you are..."_

 _His pupils are dilating, his breath is shortening, he is close to seeing visions. I take the dress off, then the mask._

 _He blinks and is horrified, realizing I'm no stranger._

 _"You!... you are just a child."_

 _"Yes, I am to the wizarding world, your pupil even… but I'm a woman according to my lineage."_

 _"No, this is wrong."_

 _"You should have never walked in here, and if there is something that I've learned by my race, of my family, and as a Slytherin, it's to not make promises you cannot keep when it boils down to retribution."_

 _His body is reacting now. Sporting a massive erection, his skin is no longer pale, but blushing._

 _He took a step back in an attempt to fight the effects, so close to falling._

 _My wings make a sudden appearance and reach out to him to embrace him and break his fall._

 _Severus words out in a straggled speech: "You are so fucking beautiful, a dark angel."_

 _"Ahh, shut up, you silver-tongued snake, you had my attention since you breathed near my territory."_

 _He makes the first move as he kisses my growling lips. I smile and think to myself: "I knew you would come around."_

 _His skin is warm, his scent is clean, his magic is intoxicating, and now I wonder if I too have been dosed with the same narcotic._

 _I've been with other males, it's part of my training as an assassin. But fuck, he is not a target, he is not my enemy, he is just a stupid human, then why? Why do I doubt?_

 _He reaches out and embraces me. With the last of his fervor, he whispers into my ear:_

 _"Take my pain, it's all I have to trade."_

 _"You stupid, stupid man. You had to let your curiosity get you, didn't you?"_

 _He kisses me once more and I lose sight of my moral compass. I lay him on the ground, gently kiss his eyelids, and start running my fingers through his ink black hair._

 _For so long I've wondered about him. I caress his face and trace his big nose, his chin, his cheekbones, and his Adam's apple._

 _I know, I'm behaving exactly like a child with a precious new toy, but I don't think the opportunity will arise any other time._

 _His broad shoulders are caressed next, then the scars. His body is covered in them. Even his manhood has them._

 _What kind of psychotic beast does this? Fuck, tears, I hate tears and I'm crying. He has endured so much agony. It's true, he has only hurt as currency._

 _He moans gently as I hold onto his dick. Okay, I know he wants this, so I kiss his erection, his belly jumps at my approach._

 _My core is heating, but I will not be dictated by the desire just yet._

 _Again I kiss him, but this time it's his lips. He opens his mouth and I feel his tongue. It tastes just like burnt brown sugar. I love his taste and dip and swirl my own tongue. He smiles, then quietly laughs._

 _I stop, move away, and take a moment to examine him. He is blushing and I smile too._

 _We need no words. It's consensual now and yes, who gives a crap about morals? Not him and not me. That's for sure._

 _So I open my legs and I'm about to ride him when he places his hands on my hips and pulls me to his mouth. Ah, fuck! That was not part of the deal. I'm the one to give pleasure. Well, he disagreed._

 _His soft tongue is a living entity as it squirms and lashes over my nether lips and God, Merlin and fucking Morgana, I love it!_

 _I tense my thighs as I try to ground my knees and rock_ _my hips. He hums and makes noises of compliance as though he is savoring his favorite sweet. I wish I can be more eloquent but all that comes to mind is, Fuck! The amazing sexual beast that is Severus Snape is eating my quim! I've died and gone to hell because it is a sin to feel so much rapture. Before I can find my voice I arch my back as a feral shriek, not human, not dragon, something, just emerges from me as I give myself to the cyclone of bliss, panting, crying, adoring his mastery over carnal love._

 _I'm shivering and he pulls me into a soft embrace, I want to roll and die, but my wings envelop us into a cocoon and he kisses me and I kiss him back._

 _"I know I'm dreaming, dark angel, but thank you for existing."_

 _I hate feeling so vulnerable, but I cannot push him away. I beg to no one, yet I'm shivering in need for him. He takes a hold of his erection then places his other palm on my face and I press my lips in a kiss, in silence, after, I open my legs and accommodate, align my sex to his and slide gently taking him and we both hiss as we become one._

 _I roll my hips and he bares his teeth. My wings expand as though they are trying to elevate us into the air._

 _"Oh Gods, you are so beautiful it hurts to look at you." He says._

 _"No more words, just feel, just us."_

 _His breath shortens as he pumps and I receive._

 _In need, in pain, pleasure, and heat, rutting like crazed animals, needing to rip and imprint, in harmony we give in to each other's punishment._

 _ **Behind the Wizarding Monitoring System.**_

Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Mina Krum and Helen Granger uncover pieces of parchment, giving a score. All of them read 10.

While Harry blinks and smiles, Richard is barely able to hold his shock, Viktor is sniggering, and Severus is busy pounding his forehead against the desk and pleading to the heavens:

"Kill me now."


	6. The Elusive Legendary Slytherin

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JKR and Warner Brothers. I own this plot.**

 **A/N I would like to thank my very amazing BETAS Noppoh and Trickster32. Brilliant, tolerant, imaginative, methodic and a really tough audience for my ideas. _Love you, girls!_**

 **I would also like to add that even though this is not a big chapter, it was a challenge to write. Life sometimes makes the muses go on strike, but thankfully my support team at home. GOD, my Mom, and my Son kept me on track. I'm grateful for them.**

 **Warning: Rated M. 18+ Mature themes and language.**

 **Anonymous (Malicious) Guest Reviews A.K.A Trolls, will be deleted without a bother to read. YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY? FEEL FREE TO PASS ON MINE AND GO WRITE YOUR OWN! And while you're at it? have a nice day!**

 **To rest of the openminded readers? Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. _The Elusive Legendary Slytherin._**

 **3 of June 1999. Hogwarts Castle. Scotland. U.K**

It was hard for Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape to keep his occluded face as time continued its march. Slowly, all through the Castle, the sense of dread expanded like that legendary sloth curse of the Sleeping beauty fairy tale.

Severus realized that typical healing methods and therapy would not be enough. Today marked the calendar date of 4 weeks since Hermione's enchanted slumber started.

The Potions Master made arrangements for Hermione to be removed from the castle and be taken to a secluded location. Winky, the faithful magical aide, nodded and complied swiftly.

The magic around him was changing, and the Swots, even though they made him feel uncomfortable, they were, in fact, a distraction. Again he needed to gather his thoughts.

He sighed and took another look at the different scenarios written down by the Swots.

The little girls that had matured because of war and each of them felt attracted to the dark Byronic hero figure that they conceived in their feverish imagination.

He re-read their erotica, and after a while understood why Harry Potter was trying to contain his laughter, why Viktor was openly laughing, and altogether the humor hidden behind this surreal experience.

These young women were bright, in some cases brilliant, and had strong moral values. Each represented the best of Hogwarts. The four houses of the Scottish School of Wizardry united to cherish his alter ego, Severus T. Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons. But on closer inspection, it was mass Post Traumatic Stress Disorder projected towards a juvenile romantic infatuation.

These young women survived a war, a war that was fought by them, a war in which everyone lost friends, family, and faith in the institution of Magical government and culture.

A war in which some of them were kidnapped, raped, and tortured.

His figure as a dark hero made him ideal for these courageous females, these heroines of war. Any other male in his place would be compelled to form a Harem. The thing was that he was not a typical male. He was _the Elusive Snake Shifter,_ for whatever that meant, and he needed to clear the air before leaving.

Funny thing is nobody would expect that. They would expect him to blow his top, assign detention, humiliation, and bitterness. Because he had grown up the son of a drunkard muggle and a diminished witch. Bullied in his youth by Dumbledore's protegès, the Marauders. The half-blood Prince, a coward to the eyes of the Boy-who-lived, and a nonessential minion by Voldemort. It would be the natural thing for the Potions Master, to retire and send the wizarding world to hell, but then again, he was not predictable.

It would be surprising to anyone who reached out and got to know him if such a thing was possible and discern, that he, Severus, just looked back at that experience of life and death as a series of bad choices and desperate turns that finalized at the moment he stopped breathing. That, for a moment, he was at peace and that peace came back with him from the other side, a genuine joy he found reflected in the golden stare of his saviour, Hermione J. Granger.

That was his biggest secret: not being a Prince or a martyr, but a fantastic performer, that conveniently kept his sour demeanor and continued to feed the myth to those around him, that he was indifferent, aloof.

The time had come for the performer to shed that disguise and put the old mask away.

He shook his head as he realized that he was changing for himself and now this circle of witches the Swots, they were going to see him in his truest form.

To the old spy was surprised to find out about a secret organization of barely legal witches, his so-called fans, that went through great lengths, just to meet in a secluded location, write fantastic scenarios, starring his sourly alter ego.

The Professor decided to nip this juvenile infatuation from the source before he too got high on the cloud of pink estrogen.

It was necessary to have one last conversation with his alleged groupies.

Severus called them down to his dungeon.

The girls gathered in the Potions Classroom, including Minerva and Poppy.

When Severus Britannicus wearing muggle clothes came in.

Luna got up from her seat and asked:

"Who are you, where is Professor Snape?"

"Sit down Miss Lovegood, my name is Severus Britannicus Prince, also known as Severus Snape."

He snapped his fingers and his regular angular, greasy hair, big nose, pale skin and sour demeanor came back. Again he snapped his fingers and Britannicus reappeared.

He looked dashing, wearing black denim, dragon hide boots a blue open collar dress shirt and a black blazer, he had a powerful aura, however, he was humble and reachable, his green-golden eyes were curious, and nothing about him resonated with his usual spiel.

He didn't even look close to 40 years. He looked like a really nice, down to earth wizard, muggle born and no older than 29 years old.

"If you are him? then you must have the dark mark," said Daphne Greengrass.

Britannicus uncovered his left forearm and displayed the scar of the no longer residing Dark Mark.

"I had it removed, it was a dark blob of decaying ink and dead magic… But I kept the scar… I knew nothing of Life, Magic, or my Origin when I took it… Being born again gave me the opportunity to understand a lot of things…"

He stopped, took a breath, and continued in a content tone of voice.

"...like for example gratitude. I am grateful for all of you Swots, because you accepted me, without questions, with your ingenuity. You gave me back hope and a clear picture that the next generation of Witches was going to take over this mess that the Patriarchal circle of so-called wizards left you with. You're going to turn the Wizarding world around on its axis and heal it… You have that kind of power."

"You are going away, aren't you?" asked Susan Bones.

"Yes, I will retire from Hogwarts and you can finally rest from me haunting the hallways."

"You saved our lives," said Meredith D. Mars.

"It was my duty to protect you, anyway I could, and I did, but you can take care of yourselves now. You are brave, independent, gifted, full of life and hope."

Tears started rolling over his face and the Swots as one body moved towards him and mauled him in one big group hug. Soon it was a mess of red eyes and noses, while Minerva and Poppy shook their heads in tearful smiles, amazed at the outcome. He was a legendary Slytherin indeed.


	7. A desperate Prince and a Miracle cure

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that is the property of JKR and Warner Brothers. I do own this plot.**_

 _ **A/N: Happy Birthday to Noppoh! HUGS girl thanks for being such an inspiration as a friend. She is one tough cookie. A great Beta too, Love you!**_

 _ **All my love as well to the wonderful and playful Trickster32. She was very supportive of this chapter. She is one darling Beta.**_

 _ **This week has been a very interesting birthday week for both Noppoh and Me. HUGS to my support team at home. God, Mom, and my son. Love you, my beautiful Family.**_

 _ **This is the part in which I tell the Anonymous (malicious) Guest reviewers to continue on. If this story is not to your liking? It's a free Fanfiction site, and you are welcome to read and review somewhere else. GO WRITE YOUR OWN STORY. Because I'm not making any profit of this and most importantly, I decided to share. In case you were still wondering? I torch malicious reviews I have kerosene and I love campfire songs. Good day.**_

 ** _Rated M 18+ Mature language and sex themes._**

 _ **A shout out to all the Real Swots out there that LOVE Severus Snape. HUGS guys! This chapter is for you!**_

 _ **To the rest of the openminded readers? Please leave a Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7. A desperate Prince and a Miracle Cure.**_

 **5 June 1999. Unplottable location. Switzerland. 4 am.**

Severus was sitting next to Hermione's bed reading in silence, he stopped and looked into her face and smiled. He Closed the book and quietly confided to her.

"I'm glad that your parents, Minerva and Winky agreed to move you here, this is one of the safe houses of the Bulgarian Royal family, we are in a fortress, somewhere in Switzerland and now I can test the so-called fairy tale cure?..."

He closed the space and kissed her sweetly and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for loving me and for saving my life, you hard-headed Gryffindor and most importantly, thank you for believing in me when no one else did."

She remained unmoving and he got up and walked away, breaking into a run and later black smoke like a dark wraith, thinking to himself. "You misplaced your faith, Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

 **-oo0oo-**

 **6 June 1999. 8 pm.**

"Potions Master Snape has to eat!" Shouted Winky.

"Winky please, I'm not hungry, and by the way, why are you yelling?"

"Because you are just like her, unless I force feed you, you will exhaust yourself thinking that I don't know, you are immortal! And you are not! I did not nurse you back from death to see you die of hunger… now you will eat and rest!"

"What did you just say?"

Helen Granger and Harry Potter were drawn to the loud argument between Winky and Severus. Harry noticed that Severus got up from his seat in a moment as though he was on fire and shook his head and repeated:

"Immortal? of course! Merlin! I'm an Idiot!... you are right Winky!"

Harry blinked and wondered if the Potions Master finally cracked under the pressure and was now clinically insane.

"Excuse me, I need to write a letter… and yes, I'll have my dinner Winky, but first I need to find Raucous… Nick and Nellie will not allow the post from anyone else, you are brilliant, you are brilliant!... Helen we are going to get Hermione back!"

Helen too wondered if Severus was also insane. The Mother and the hero shrugged and Harry said:

"I'm sure we are going to get an explanation about what was that all about, and who Nick and Nellie are, but, probably later."

"Or maybe he is just insane?" asked Helen.

"Yeah, that's a possibility,"

"Good night Harry," Helen got close and hugged and kissed him and moved away.

"Good night Mrs. Granger,"

 **-oo0oo-**

 **9 June 1999 Wellington, New Zealand.**

The Flamel couple was living a quiet life of solitude in New Zealand when a letter arrived that once again had their world toppled.

Eight years ago a young Potions Master carried a letter with terrible news. That the last Philosopher's stone was destroyed, by their so-called good friend Albus Dumbledore.

Nicholas drank from the Elixir of life and so did Perenelle, his wife had been cursed and she needed the Elixir otherwise her death would be painful, since her affliction would return and take her in a total of forty-eight agonizing hours.

The stone took three months to make and both Alchemists were dependant on the Elixir. Nicholas had tried finding an alternative, a cure for Nellie's curse in their extended lifetime, but so far nothing had turned out.

The couple embraced and wept in the presence of the Potions Master and it was then that the Alchemist found a true friend.

Severus switched the real stone with a fake that Halloween night of 1991, the Cerberus Fluffy coughed his ankle but he was able to continue and get the stone, switch it with a fake and return in time for the outcome of that evening.

Dumbledore deliberately damaged too many people on his self-righteous path "His Greater Good agenda." But the Head of house for the snakes considered, that it was not his fucking stone to start with, and he ultimately wanted to be more than a Potions Master, Severus too wanted to be an Alchemist one day, plus, naturally he had to make good impressions and create alliances, he was a Slytherin after all.

He gave them back the stone and the Flamel couple promised they would help him create his own Philosopher's stone when the time was right.

Severus wasn't sure if the time was right, but he had to ask in a letter.

The not dead Alchemist Nicholas Flamel was a man who preferred solitude over the madness that modern life offered. To his neighbors, he was a retired college professor and his wife a former beauty pageant queen who wouldn't share who her plastic surgeon was.

A very respectful union of educated people of some residual wealth that decided to live their last years in a quiet suburb in the capital.

The letter was delivered by a raven.

"Raucous is that you?" asked Nicholas.

The raven cawed and lifted his left claw. Nicholas sighed and wondered what could make Severus send a letter.

 _Dear Nicholas,_

 _I know I promised not to interrupt your retirement from the world but I need help… I need to create a Philosopher's stone and save a life._

 _The young woman in question was afflicted with the malediction of the Living Dead. In cursed slumber, and I've exhausted my resources on trying to find a solution._

 _She saved my life Nick and you hold the knowledge of the stone, the Elixir of life._

 _Monumental problems need Miracle answers._

 _You better than anyone knows about my dilemma._

 _I need to do this for Hermione._

 _Your friend._

 _Severus T. Snape._

After reading the letter, Perenelle found her husband in deep meditation.

"What it is Nicholas?"

"It seems Severus needs assistance with creating a proper healing treatment."

"You are going to help him, aren't you? But dear, is that wise?"

"He is asking Perenelle, and I promised I would help, he is in Switzerland, so how about visiting Olympe this time of year?"

"Sounds lovely."

 **Unplottable location Switzerland. 5 September 1999. 9 pm.**

Helen watched over her daughter's bed waiting for the Potions Master and that very interesting couple the Flamel's to come out of the Potions Lab. According to Severus, today was the day, when the cure would be tested.

After that very odd argument between Professor Snape and the house elf Winky back in June, Severus again became hopeful and he worked tirelessly preparing a working lab for the Alchemists to arrive.

Magic made many things happened. Hermione was moved from Hogwarts to a secret Bulgarian compound, for its Royal family in Switzerland.

Harry Potter, Princess Mina Krum, Winky, Richard Granger and now the Flamel's where all in the castle and expectations and anxiety reached the roof levels.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were keeping guard over Hermione's bed when Severus entered the chamber with a small pendant in his hands: a tiny sapphire mounted on a gold claw.

He placed the chain around Hermione's neck and tapped the stone. A small golden pulse started vibrating and painting Hermione's body very slowly.

By next morning, Hermione seemed to be a breathing golden statue, and by midday, the light, heat, and power of the sapphire stopped. The shell casing broke. She started stirring and opened her eyes and recognized in a crowded room three faces.

"Mom, dad, Harry, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Herms, I've missed you, it's so good to see you awake."

"What happened? where am I?"

"It's a long story, Hermione," answered Harry.

"Okay, now I'm really curious, what happened?"

Nicholas, Perenelle, and Wilhelmina stepped closer and added:

"It's good to see you awake Miss Granger. Hi, my name is Princess Helena Wilhelmina Krum, I'm Harry's fiancé."

"Oh, wow, Harry she is gorgeous! I mean, sorry, great to meet you, Princess Krum."

The royal giggled and added:

"Call me Mina."

"Mina."

"This is Nicholas and I am Perenelle Flamel, so good to finally meet you too, Miss Granger."

"Merlin! The Flamel's, the legendary Alchemist couple?"

"Oh, I like her Nicholas. Yes, Miss Granger, and you can call us Nick and Nellie."

"Um, if I get over the shock I will, wow, I feel a little out of place and uh, why can't I move my legs?"

"You have been asleep for about four months Hermione," answered Helen Granger. She took her daughter's hands and added: "Like we said, it's a long story."

Behind the door frame, the dark and tall figure of Severus V. Britannicus Prince stood in silence, drinking in the picture of love and family ties reuniting. He felt like a vulture, smiled, and decided it was time to leave. He, too, needed healing. He was a stranger and his job was done.

Perenelle and Nicholas felt the Potions Master figure retreat like a shadow. Both of them nodded in compliance with his wishes. Harry, Hermione, and Severus would heal at their own pace.

Severus was now for the first time in his life a free man.

Hermione had her health back, together with her parents and true friends.

Harry was on his way to being truly happy.

Overall, the outcome was pretty good.

 **-oo0oo-**

 _ **Five years later.**_

 **Academy of Magic and Mundane Science.**

 **Sydney, Australia.**

 **19 September 2004. 10 am.**

Classroom 605.

Transfiguration Class.

Transfiguration Mistress Hermione Granger was having a bad day. Dressed in impeccable Mauve robes, flawless make-up, a tressed hairdo, and stylish Manolo pumps, she had all the attention of her students.

She hated classes because she had a particularly annoying ongoing issue. The young teenage boys were like lovesick puppies and the girls, as a result, outdid themselves with their presentation as though they were in a competition. It did not matter that Professor Granger had the best class, she also had part of the School's male personnel at the frame of the door, drooling like mindless baboons.

Being cured with the Philosopher's Stone, in particular by the Elixir of life, had one stupid Side Effect, and even though Madame Flamel explained the condition, she could not fathom the idea of being so captivating that most people became mindless drones as if she was a Veela blasting her Allure.

She hated the popularity. She hated being desired. And to the rest of the Academy, she was a Shrew.

However, nothing was more feared than her cold ire as she assigned detention, and lately, one poor soul in the Sydney Academy of Wizardry had been reaping such a dark reward: a poor misfit, pale, tall and lanky teenage boy everybody teased as Mr. P.

"Mr. Prince!"

"Professor Granger?" The boy jumped on his seat making a mess with his quill and ink.

"Where is your Transfiguration textbook?"

"I have it in my backpack… I'll bring it up… _Accio!_ "

The book flew out of the bag and knocked the teen in his face. A loud crunching sound that made everyone wince announced a fractured nose, and so did the quiet moan that came from his lips.

Hermione blinked and shook her head as she looked at the poor boy, realizing that she used to be in the same position, clumsy, awkward, and nervous, in response to the Potions Master. However, she was more subtle. Wand-less magic, cleaning charms, and color coding saved her face from a multitude of mishaps. To the rest of the world, it seemed as though she was taking her time putting her books away, when, in fact, she was repairing the damage. "Oh, Merlin!" she thought to herself, instead, she actually said in a frosty tone of voice, as she pointed to the board and with a swish uncovered a list of questions.

"Pop Quiz everyone! You have an hour to answer those thirty questions as an essay, chop chop." As a result, everybody in the classroom moaned.

It was then that a small out of place item called her attention. The teacher noticed a paperback Pen-Fiction novel and its title in red glittering letters. " **The Bedside Tales of Sleeping Beauty."**

Hermione drew her wand, pointed it at her student, and in a whisper she healed, cleansed, and sorted his notes after she pointed at the novel and said: " _Accio_. Mr. Prince, do your test and stay after class." Holding his beaten down copy of Erotica fiction and flashing a dangerous smile.

If the boy was pale, he ended up looking like a wax statue. Regardless, he nodded.

"Yes Professor, I will."

Hermione perused the book in question, and recognized a particular tale, he had it dog-eared and the page had smudges of coffee, tea, and water. Funny thing was, that this was the less explicit of the stories. She knew because she had the very first copy of the limited edition. The Swots actually went ahead and published the Pen-Fiction work and soon it created a subculture of similar style literature.

She smiled as she remembered how the critics and real writers were incensed over the phenomenon. The real object of such adoration never retaliated, and funny disclaimers made everyone happy. " _ **I don't Own Severus if I did? I would not be posting it here."**_

The classroom was now empty. She flicked her wrist and locked the door, did a _Muffliato_ charm and said to her student.

"Come closer, Mr. Prince."

She did not need to check his test, he was already above and beyond the Expectations. The boy was for all purposes a genius and had the best academic score overall, but she could not understand why he would be interested in this type of literature. So, like a good researcher, she asked:

"Is this a Transfiguration text, Mr. Prince?"

"No, it's a softcore Erotica book, Professor Granger." He was still developing, his tone of voice cracked between a child's voice and a soft baritone.

"Why Vlad, why do you waste your time on this pseudo literature? Tell me, what is so fascinating about this book?"

"You are being unfair and cruel… I mean, these girls were a bit older than my classmates when they wrote it, and they all were diluted and crazy to fantasize about a bloke as attractive as a dementor, a slimy dungeon bat!... Maybe I'm crazy, but I wanted to believe that there is hope for me too?"

"Is that so? Well then, let me see, there are really interesting takes on how to seduce the Head of Slytherin here, but this one is so tame in comparison, yet you favored it?..."

"Do you understand that the writer survived rape? That she practically could have gone rogue and hate on males, instead she pleads for him?... To me, that is the most intoxicating seduction! To have that kind of love and trust, for an undeserving GIT!"

Hermione smiled and said:

" _Petrificus Totalus_. Okay, let me read and see if I can get your angle."

She started reading out loud.

 _"The Plea by Meredith D. Mars"_

 _It was past midnight, I woke up after an unrestful slumber, and went to the loo. The weather was hot and humid and my gown stuck unto my skin._

 _I took the rag off and took a bath, applied moisturizer, and went back to bed. A bit later, I felt an intrusion in the wards. Seconds after, I felt the pressure of a body closing up in my bed. The mattress undertook the weight of a male._

 _I extended my arm to pick up my wand and do a Lumos spell._

 _The familiar tone of Severus' voice stopped my hand from completing the deed._

 _He said:_

 _"Don't turn the light on."_

 _I tried to protest, however, his mouth ripped my reticence to the other side of the room as he gently kissed me._

 _As delicate heat pulsing from the morning star, he too, descended over my skin._

 _His scent and the shape of his body enveloped my senses, making me feel at home._

 _In the dark, I felt his smile as he recognized the softness of my skin through his gentle strokes._

 _I shivered as I felt his face, lips, and breath on my navel, I couldn't help laughing. I tried embracing him, but he moved away and instructed:_

 _"Lay down."_

 _I obeyed, and Severus made sure that I lay just on the covers, and again he kissed me._

 _In the middle of the exchange, I recalled that I was a student, but his kisses were intoxicating._

 _Severus added:_

 _"I know we are not supposed to touch, so we will have to keep your hands bound."_

 _To which I replied:_

 _"What?"_

 _He intoned:_

 _"Petrificus Pars" (Partial Petrification)_

 _Severus got close, his robe fell and his pale sculpted body glowed like a perfect apparition._

 _He lowered his lips to my face and peppered kisses over my forehead, eyelids, and cheeks. He turned my face and kissed and nibbled the exposed earlobe. His tongue continued a trail around my neck, chest, and nipples._

 _I felt myself tremble against the heat of his lips. The kiss extended and I understood why he took away my mobility._

 _I couldn't guide him, I was engulfed in sensation, just like dove's wings, my body breathed, shivered, longed for him._

 _My breath went missing as I panted, I yielded in bliss and frustration._

 _I couldn't deny him, I couldn't have him as a total, in rapture and need, I released a cry._

" _Oh God Severus, I need you!"_

Hermione became quiet as Mr. Prince dark eyes seemed to lit as obsidian fire. She smirked and nodded in acceptance: "You're right, it is simple and passionate, very Gryffindor. _Finite_ "

He nodded, straighten himself, and then asked almost in a whisper:

"Do you think that a bloke like me could ever have a chance with a Gryffindor Princess?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, smiled, and answered: "Yes, I think you would have a decent chance."

Mr. Prince nodded and with almost growl, he replied: "Good!"

He snapped his fingers and Severus V. Britannicus Prince stood and Hermione hissed:

"You absolute Prick!"

"Tut, tut, tut... such naughty language Professor Granger."


End file.
